


So You Want to be in a Band?

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Movie Shout-Outs, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Thankfully they had the musical upper-hand, and the lack of numbers to equally stand-out. It was just him on guitar and lead vocals, Phasma on drums and backing.If anyone tried to tell them they weren’t especially unique, they were about to have a 6’3 blonde shoving drumsticks where drumsticks shouldn’t go.





	So You Want to be in a Band?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Music theme. Prompt: "Battle of the bands."
> 
> I have a horribly long story in my mind that involves Hux joining Kylo and Phasma’s band. This is not it. But I still couldn’t resist.

“What was that?” Phasma glared after the man who assaulted her with his head. Well, the enlarged papier-mâché head who led his band off stage. They just finished their set of the competition. The music wasn’t the worst, if you were into pop-avant-garde. 

Kylo wasn’t, and held his guitar case closer, afraid what would happen if that one woman would get her hands on it. She did Theremin out there. Not that he wasn’t impressed but their presentation was a little off-putting. They’d be a memorable act to follow. 

Thankfully they had the musical upper-hand, and the lack of numbers to equally stand-out. It was just him on guitar and lead vocals, Phasma on drums and backing.

If anyone tried to tell them they weren’t especially unique, they were about to have a 6’3 blonde shoving drumsticks where drumsticks shouldn’t go. 

The battle of the bands had been a mixed production like they usually were. The venue brought out a somewhat predictable output of bands. The live acts they normally hosted were indie-pop bands and alternative rock along with hard rock. The occasional metal band so long as they weren’t preparing a stage spectacle for the audience.

Hired Guns, the name they chose for themselves several months ago – as much as he liked the name Gun Show, he didn’t have the guns that Phasma had to back up the claim. In retaliation he wanted to use Six Pack but even then he knew it was silly. But Hired Guns, as they were, re-named themselves after Finn left the band. They’d been doing random gigs around town but when they heard there was a competition in the city for a battle of the bands they knew they couldn’t refuse the publicity. 

They just had to wait their turn. One more band was on before them. 

He and Phasma exchanged a look when one of the musicians pulled out a mandolin. By some miracle the three-song set wasn’t as painful as it could’ve been. They knew how to play their instruments, unlike one of the bands that came out, but musically it just wasn’t to their taste.

When said mandolin-player passed them out through the wing he wished them a “Good luck.”

Kylo smirked before making his way onto the stage. To save time all the bands were limited to the gear already set up. There was no changing of amps or wires. Pedals were brought in and hooked to the wires already provided. Microphones that weren’t being used were turned off from the soundboard. 

Kylo shifted his microphone off centre, standing more to the left of the drum-kit. All the better to see Phasma when she jumped in with back-up vocals.

It wasn’t the lack of mandolin or Theremin that grabbed everyone’s attention. It was the abrupt start of drums, pounding an intricate beat that Kylo filled in with his staccato riff. And when he started singing, low of pitch but distinguishable and penetrating, he knew he had them all reeled in.

They did everything right when the audience was cheering for more after their three songs were up. He and Phasma lingered, grinning and waving to the crowds before dismantling the drumkit together. He looped out the cord from the pedals, carrying his assortment haphazardly. He’d organise it in the wing properly.

It was that armful that prevented him from taking the hand offered to him. “Great job out there.”

Kylo looked up from the hand to blue-green eyes and red hair before looking back down to the hand. “I know.”

The redhead’s mouth tightened with a little twitch. In his other hand he adjusted the weight of a large box that carried a keyboard. “Right.”

“Move it Hux!” Behind the redhead, Hux as Kylo assumed, a few more guys waited.

Kylo smirked, remaining standing where he was, blocking the way with his wider build and equipment. He didn’t move even when Hux was forced to sidestep and wiggle his way past.

He finally moved out of the way when the last of the four men was waiting, his drumkit a pressing issue of time. Everyone else had set up with their guitars and keyboard so all four worked hastily on the drums.

Kylo kneeled, properly packing his pedals and his guitars, perking up when keyboards and guitars opened the song. He heard bass too but the two men at the front of the stage unmistakably held guitars, their call and respond vocals mimicking their guitar playing.

His eyes jumped over to the keyboardist, expecting him to be playing a heavy lower end with his left hand but the melody wasn’t that simple to allow that. What was surprising was how busy his foot was underneath working a separate set of pedals. 

Gear forgotten, Kylo rubbed his jaw, glancing back and forth from guitar to keyboards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hired Guns, in my mind, sound a lot like The Standstills. Just a little bit harder and rougher around the edges.


End file.
